Sparkles by Cierra W.
One day, on a bright Tuesday morning, I was playing some Minecraft, the popular indie game. I was working on a building dedicated to Dimentio, from Super Paper Mario. -Who I think is pretty darn epic.- I had turned on some music to work to, but I felt that something was...off. The screen kept slightly twitching every now and then, which helped the paranoia grow. Suddenly, the music turned into very loud white noise. "WHAT THE BOB SAGET?!" I exclaimed. I turned off the speakers, but it still kept playing. I could feel my ears bleeding with hyper-realistic blood. Then, Minecraft glitched out. I questioned, "What is happening?" To answer said question, Turbo from "Wreck-It-Ralph" popped onto the screen, staring at me with his pixellized gaze. "T-...Turbo? WTF are you doing in my game?" And then, Turbo said this with an evil grin plastered onto his features, "Oh, no real reason. Only to screw with your mind and give you nightmares." "Wait, nightmares?! No, don't give me those! I hate them!" I replied. "Too bad." Turbo's face began to slowly melt off, hyper-realistic blood flowing from almost every crevise for some ungodly reason. "OMG WTF WTF WTF?!?!??!111" I screamed and then I threw my laptop out of my window. That night, I did indeed have nightmares. I was in a black void. Nothing was to be seen. Turbo then snuck behind me like a ninja, and he whispered into my ear, "Stay out of my shed~... Oh, and have fun in therapy after this~..." I remember him chuckling sadistically after he finished. Backing out from my ear, he said, "Ah, yes! I almost forgot; I have a special surprise planned just for you~..." "Wh-what...?" I asked, in fear. He chuckled again, "Oh, something very...sparkly. Something very sparkly, indeed." My eyes widened. "No. No. No. You terrible, cruel monster! Don't summon'' him!"'' Suddenly, a sparkly vampire with brown hair and black jeans and no shirt appeared out of nowhere. I stared at the vampire in horror. "Well, now, it's been fun, but, sadly, I have to leave~! I have other minds to corrupt~..." Turbo said, walking off. I ran after him, begging, "No, Turbo, please! Please don't leave me with him! Please! Have mercy!" My pleas fell on deaf ears, and he outright laughed at my pathetic attempts to get at least a shread of mercy from him. "How cute. Unfortunately, for you, I haven't the time to dawdle here, and I just simply don't care about your well being at all. Well, then, with that being said, I think it's time to say farewell... '' don't you think?"'' With that, Turbo then disappeared. Now, I was alone with Edward Cullen for the rest of eternity. Sparkles. Sparkles. Sparkles. SpArKlEs. SPARKLES. SPARKLES. SPARKLES. SPARKLEFBRUBNVIRE5T745987485349RJEGF4IRMREOMV ~The End~ Little do you all know, I have inflitrated everyone's electronics just by you all reading this. Ah-ha, ha, haa...you might as well run while you still can~... See you soon, Turbo your fucked kids Category:Minecrap Category:DIALOGUE! Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:YOU'RE NEXT Category:Random Capitalization Category:Mario Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki